Cameras - A RS Fanfic
by Rachel Koe
Summary: A ROTG AU. There are two cameras. There are two youtube channels. There are two teenagers. One convention and a pesky, meddling younger sister later - a relationship ensues.


"Emma, have you seen my laptop? Where did you put it! You had it last!" Jack calls as he is on all fours on the floor, looking under his bed.

"It's in the living room, Jack!" A higher, girlier voice shouts back.

He sighs, resting his forehead on the carpet. _I got on the floor for nothing…_ He hoists himself up and stretches his back. "Thanks, Em!" He leaves the room, heading for the living room.

Just as Emma said, it's sitting there on the coffee table. How he'd missed it while heading to his room, he had no idea. He grabs it and then plops down on the couch.

Jack is very proud of his laptop. He saved up for it himself, like most of his stuff. It was an Macbook Pro, and it was very dear to him. The first laptop he bought himself.

As he lifts the top it comes to life, being in sleep mode before. "Alright, time to choose what to film on today…" Jack mumbles as he opens a document filled with "To Make" videos. He settles on a Q&A video for today since he hasn't done one in a while, two months and a week to be exact.

He opens the safari and makes an announcement on his twitter. _Hey guys! Doing a Q&A! Tag your questions with #askJackson._ After he sends out the tweet he closes his laptop, opting for his phone to answer questions since it's not as bulky.

Instead of leaving his laptop behind, like Emma tends to do, he brings it with him and sets it on the desk on his room. Then he grabs his tripod from under the bed and his camera, which he also purchased himself.

He sets the camera up on the tripod before turning it on. The camera is facing his bed and he adjusts it until you can see most of it and what's above hits record then sits on the bed, cris-crossing his legs.

He starts with his usual intro. "Hey guys! It's Jack! Today I've asked some of you guys on twitter to ask me some questions for this Q and A video. So let's jump right in!"

After about 13 questions one that's a little different pops up. It isn't really for him, but for his sister. "Hey, Emma! Come on in here!"

She appears in the doorway and looks at the camera once before bounding over and sitting in his lap. She's done this so much she's used to talking to the camera like it's a friend. A very _good_ friend, she's actually done solo videos for his account before. His fans like her that much.

"There's a couple questions here for you, Em, would you like to answer them?" Jack wraps his arms around Emma's shoulders and sways back and forth. She starts to giggle as he makes the sways bigger.

Finally she blurts out, "Yes!" She's still giggling as he lets go and grabs his phone sitting next to him. He unlocks it in Emma's lap, so he's looking over her shoulder to see the screen.

"Okay, so, how old are you Emma?" Jack asks seriously, in a voice that sounds somewhat like an interviewer's.

This only causes Emma to giggle more and by now she has her hands over her mouth to quiet them a little. She only opens them for a second to answer. "7!"

"There you have it, Emma Overland, 7 year old sister of Jackson Overland. Your next question is, what do you think of me being on youtube?"

Emma stops giggling then, eyes aglow. "It's super fun! I always get to go with him to the events and I'm usually with him when he does tag videos with his friends. We're both going to the big youtube convention three months from now with our dad as a chaperone because he thinks Jack's sometimes not responsible enough. But he is, I tell you, he is! He only lost me once!"

Jack chuckles, "Okay, so, one last question then you can leave if you want. How messy is your room?"

"Oh, it's not messy at all! I keep everything in it's place, unlike my brother." She pretends to shiver as she looks around the room.

Jack full-on laughs, hugging Emma. "She's exaggerating, it's not _that_ bad."

"He's lying, it _is. _It really is."

"Now I'm debating on giving you a choice to stay or kicking you out."

Emma gasps, twisting to look at him. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I could, but I won't." He kisses the top of her head sweetly, mussing her hair afterwards. "However, I will do this!"

She giggles, "Jack stop!"

"I think we'll end this segment here seeing as I have a younger sister to feed."

Emma's eyes go wide. "You noticed?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad aren't here today to feed you and I bet you forgot while playing in your room."

"I-I did."

"Well, goodbye everyone!" Jack says as he waves to the screen. Emma copies him, only using the opposite hand so their hands don't hit each other.

"Bye!" Emma smiles a gap-like smile, since she's lost one of her bottom teeth recently. The tooth fairy came for it and brought _5 dollars_. Which she immediately spent on candy.

Jack stands up while still holding Emma and turns the camera off. He just straightens the tripod before flopping the entire thing, camera still attached, onto the bed. He's done this before with the camera so he's not worried about it breaking.

"Let's go make some grilled cheese sandwiches, eh?" Jack asks, hoisting his little sister higher on his hip as he carries her out of his room, past the living room, and into the kitchen. She squeals when he pretends to drop her, but not really. He sets her gently on the counter next to the stove top, but far enough away she won't get hurt by it.

He grabs the loaf of bread from the top pantry and some cheese from the fridge, setting it in-between Emma and the stove top.

"Now, you know not to touch the stove or anything on it while I'm cooking right?" Jack asks sternly, remembering when she burned herself trying to get food before it was ready on her own.

She nods solemnly, "Yeah, I do, Jack." She intertwined her hands on top of her lap, swinging her legs back and forth nervously.

"I would certainly hope so. Your hand isn't still burned is it?"

"No, but it stings sometimes so I usually put an ice pack on it," Emma rambles, talking fast.

"Good," Jack says as he puts the now buttered bread onto the frying pan, maneuvering it so he can put on the cheese and other bread.

"When I get older, will you teach me how to cook?" she asks, staring up at Jack with wide, begging eyes.

"Aw, Em, you know I can't resist those eyes. Fine, I will. I'm not to good with some foods though."

"But you can make cookies!"

"Haha, yeah, I can make cookies." Jack flips the sandwiches and the cooked side is a perfect golden toast color.

"And you can make grilled cheese. That's good enough for me!"

"Cookies and grilled cheese, eh? I suppose you'll want me to make some cookies too..."

Emma smiles innocently at him, showing off her gappy mouth. Jack rolls his eyes, but nods, giving in.

"Well, lets see how hungry you are after a grilled cheese and a half, then I'll decide whether cookies are on the menu today."

Emma pouts, but says, "Okay, Jack."

Jack flips the sandwiches one more time, checking that they were done. They are so he puts them onto a plate, cutting them all in half to make triangles. Then he puts 3 triangles on another plate for Emma.

He helps her off the counter and then hands her the plate with her food on it. "Go sit at the table, what do you want to drink?"

"Water," she says politely, leaving the kitchen and heading to the small dining room.

Jack grabs two cups, filling them both with water and ice. _I hope Emma doesn't make me make cookies, they take so long to make,_ he thinks, grabbing his plate and heading to the table.

He places Emma's water in front of her, "Your water, Madam." He gives her a smile as he sits in his spot with his food and she giggles.

"So, what have you been doing this morning, hmm?" Jack asks quietly as they begin to eat their lunch.

"A little of this, a little of that, mostly coloring," Emma starts. She gets her sarcasm from their dad, which has also rubbed off on Jack.

"Ooh, well, would you like to watch me play some games after lunch, or is a movie preferred? Or do you want to go back to your coloring?"

"I want to watch you play games, then can we make cookies?"

"'_We'?_" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow at Emma and her nowhere near competent enough cooking skills.

"Okay, more like _you_ make the cookies… But I eat them, so I help!" She smiles her gapped toothed grin again, making Jack smile himself.

"Sure thing, Em, after I beat a couple levels."

They finish their meal quickly, putting the plates in the sink before heading to the living room where the huge TV was.

"What should I play?" Jack asks, skimming the small game collection, not really making note of the titles because he already knows which one she wants.

"Sly Cooper!"

He hadn't even bought that with the full intention of playing the whole thing. It was just on sale at too good of a price to pass up and looked interesting so he purchased it. Turns out, it's actually pretty cool and Emma is now addicted to it like a TV show.

"Alright, are you sure?" Jack sighs, doing this same routine every time and Emma giggles.

"Yeah!"

Jack smiles as he turns away from her, grabbing the game off the shelf and popping it into the PS3.

"Now, you know you aren't supposed to yell right?"

Emma nods, "Mmm-_hmmm_."

"Well, I'm now giving you permission to yell _a little_. There's going to be some stuff I know you'll want to yell at." The way Jack knew this was because of how he had two save datas going, one for himself and one for when Emma watched him. This was so she didn't get left behind, but then that meant she didn't have to watch him fail a bunch of times before actually beating a boss because he didn't know how to beat them.

"You went ahead again!" Emma pouts, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but you were at school, Em. Now it's summer and you can watch me play whenever you want!" Jack had transitioned from a nice private school to online high school for his education two years ago.

He says it fits better with his schedule since it's slightly more flexible - he could start his school year earlier or slightly later if has has a reason. Emma still goes to the private school, leaving Jack alone at home most days. He doesn't mind.

"Oh, it's the elephant lady!"

As Jack loaded the save file and began playing Emma was quiet.

That is, until the evil character left the elephant behind.

"What! That's horrible! How could he just leave her there when she loves him!"

"I don't know Emma. Now aren't you glad I gave you _permission_ to yell? No more yelling now, okay? Not until the end."

"We're almost done?" Emma's eyes were wide as she looked up to her older brother and he nodded.

"I already finished the game, but you haven't so let's continue.

At the end Emma just stared open mouthed at the screen.

"A-Are you sure that's all?"

Jack nods.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Jack nods again. He can sense rising panic in his little sister, and he grabs her in a hug. "It's okay, Emma, it's just a game. The next one will come out soon anyway, but in the meantime, we can play the other Sly Cooper games!"

Emma nods, hugging Jack tight. "I think I'm ready for those cookies now."

He chuckles, "Alright, anything to make you feel better."


End file.
